


Pilot Seat

by blueberryjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryjedi/pseuds/blueberryjedi
Summary: You and Luke decide if Han and Leia aren't around, it's okay to fool around on the Falcon.





	Pilot Seat

“Are you sure about this?” Luke asked as you pressed him up against the cockpit wall of the Millennium Falcon sucking on his neck leaving hickeys from his chin to his collarbones, beginning to strip off his top.

“Trust me Luke, Han and Leia have gone out for dinner, this won’t take that long.” You were right, even though Luke was a bit taken back by your comment, as if he couldn’t last long. You moved back up to his lips, deepening your kiss as you went, tongues fighting for dominance, and you knew you’d win, you always did. Luke was half-hard already and you took advantage by palming him through his pants which caused him to groan through the kiss, his cheeks were pink as you continued to try and please Luke through his clothing. You began to unzip his pants and but before you kneeled, he sat in the pilots chair and you followed him.

“Let’s do this Pilot” you giggled kneeling in front of the chair unzipping his pants and pulling them down. He was now very hard and leaking pre-cum, you could see from a spot made in his boxers. You took your fingers to the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down to his ankles letting him spring free. You licked a strip up his cock making him shift in his seat, you began to place short and sweet kisses of the tip of his cock, making it twitch and earning another groan from Luke, you decided to just go for it and began to suck him off, swirling your tongue at the tip, which caused him to tilt his head back with pleasure. You began to push yourself to deep throat the rest of Luke’s cock, getting him close to his release, but before he came, you decided to strip off your clothing, first your vest, shirt and bra, then your pants, the only thing left was your lacy black underwear, which came off soon enough. You straddled Luke, lining up his member with your entrance and feeling him inside of you. You both moaned at the pleasure, you began to grind yourself up and down getting him to reach the spot you needed. You were getting closer to your orgasm as Luke let his hips start to become part of the rhythm.

“Oh fuck, Right there.” You moaned out, now desperate for your release, Luke’s mouth attached to your shoulders leaving marks on them. Right as you were both about to get your release Han and Leia both walked in causing you and Luke to stop, ridden with fear of being caught.

“Oh my god, shit you guys, You have a room you know?” Han said, Leia joined in with a sound of laughter and disgust, your face was bright red and your body and head was pressed up against Luke’s body. You could hear him breathing at a nervous pace.

“What happened to dinner!” Luke said, his voice cracking a bit towards the end. You two had never been caught before and just having your brother and Luke’s sister walk in was awkward as is.

“The place was closed apparently, I thought it closed at 8, but now it closes at 7” Leia said, trying not to look at the whole situation that was going, not that anyone really wanted to make eye contact.

“Okay, we will leave you two alone, to um, finish, if you haven’t. But know from now on this is what happens when you fuck on something that’s not yours” Han laughed, as he exited with Leia. The two of you were mortified and didn’t have what it took to finish. You decided to get dressed and face the embarrassment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something quick I pulled together, I understand it's probably been written before, but it's fun to write!


End file.
